Surprise!
by pdyc
Summary: Its the survivor's first day of school since their rescue. Nathan and Daley are finally together, but what will their friends at school think? This is my first fic. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything

Surprise!

Daley and Nathan were walking into Hartwell High for their first day of their Junior year. Since they were stranded on the island during summer vacation, the survivors didn't have to worry about school work, but that didn't mean they got to relax. All of the former- castaways have been interviewed by news reporters and appeared on television once they arrived at their home at LA. Not one of them had a chance to talk to their friends that they all missed so much.As Nathan opened the front door of the high school, he and Daley heard a mob of whispers coming from their classmates.

"Is that Nathan and Daley... holding hands?" one boy questioned.

"I thought they hated each other!" a girl exclaimed. Daley gripped her boyfriend's hand tighter as they cautiously walked down the hallway. The students weren't getting their lockers or schedules until later, so Nathan and Daley had no where to go to distract them from all of the staring and whispering.

"Nathan! I wish they would stop staring at us!" Daley whispered. She didn't like all of the student body looking at her like an animal at the zoo.

"Just try to ignore them. I don't like all of the staring either." Then Nathan stopped walking and looked into Daley's eyes "We'll make it through this... i promise."

"Okay, you're right, they'll just have to get over us being together, " Daley said with a grin. They both leaned into each other then kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other. That made everyone around them gasp in shock. Suddenly, Daley's friend, Ashley, and Nathan's friends, Art and Justin, pulled them apart. (A.N. Art and Justin are Nathan's friends in the 29 Down book series)

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on here!" Ashley exclaimed. "Were you just kissing Nathan McHugh? Has that island made you delirious?"

"Well," Daley said nervously, "during the whole island experience, I sort of bonded with everyone there... e-especially Nathan. A-and along the way, we started to like each other. He's a really sweet guy, and I really like him. I thought you would be happy for me!"

"But what about the election and Taylor! Wasn't he going out with her?"

"The election is over, and Taylor broke up with Nathan after the election. Besides, she is dating Eric."

"What! They're going out! And soon enough, Bad Boy Jackson will be going out with Mel," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Well, they kind of are. And Jackson isn't bad at all! In fact, he was a big part of our survival!" Ashley was shocked. She couldn't believe how much has changed, but she knew that she had to accept it.

"Wow. Who knew that all of this would happen. Well, if you're happy, I guess I'm okay with you having Nathan as your boyfriend. But i've got to admit, you two look cute together!" They both smiled and hugged each other. "Wait! Who cut your hair? I saw you on TV with that short hair, and I love it!"

"Oh, this?" Daley said while pointing at her curly red hair. "Well I cut it myself on the island."

"We _definitely_ need to catch up. I gotta go to get my schedule. See you later!" Daley said bye back and headed back toward Nathan.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Justin and Art were expressing how shocked they were when they saw their friend kissing Daley.

"Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get to talk to you guys all summer, with all that's happened," Nathan said with a smile.

"Don't 'Hey guys' us!" Art said with a stern look. "Explain to us why you and Daley were making out!" Nathan's smile faded away.

"You know, the girl that you have been enemies with for your entire life and the one who beat you at the election!" Justin exclaimed.

"Come on guys! Daley is a really cool person... and I like her. The whole experience on the island made me realize that. The election is in the past, and she'll make a great class president."

"Oh, the island," Justin said. "Did you get infected by mosquitoes, or did you just lose your mind? Remember, this is _Daley_ we're talking about!"

"Guys!" Nathan's scream was so loud, everyone around them became startled. "Just give her a chance, okay?"

Nathan's two friends were still surprised by his outburst. They thought about all of the times he said that he _hated_ her, and now he's defending her? Justin and Art jumped back into reality and sighed, "Okay, okay, we'll try to give Daley a chance."

Then Art said, "Hey, you still gotta tell us what _really_ happened in that island. I''ve heard a lot of rumors, but you need to tell us the real story."

"Its a deal," Nathan's smile came back on his face. "I guess I'll see ya at lunch."

"Okay, see ya!" Justin said. He and Art both walked down the hallway while Nathan walked back to Daley.

"So. How did it go?" Daley asked.

"They said they'll give you a _chance,_" Nathan chuckled.

"A chance! Ashley was happy for me... after I explained," Daley laughed.

"I told you everything is going to be okay." Daley smiled as Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist, and Daley rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should look for the others, they are probably having as much trouble as us!" Daley exclaimed.

"Your right," Nathan said. With that they walked down the hall, and everyone was still staring, and still surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Press the review button and tell me! Remember, this is my FIRST fanfic, so give all of the advice you can give me. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
